Robert Comer
.]] Robert Comer was an FBI Special Agent who worked for the Washington D.C. office and, at some point, was attached to the New Orleans office. He was once described by fellow agent Monica Reyes as "straight as a ruler." Profile UFO Cult In early 2001, Comer was assigned by Deputy Director Alvin Kersh to infiltrate a UFO cult in North Dakota, following threats by the cult against Agent Fox Mulder. Comer spent six months within the cult, which was led by Zeke Josepho. During this time, Comer received information that Mulder had been killed and began to believe in Josepho's prophecy that Dana Scully's baby son, William, would lead the Alien invasion of Earth, once Mulder was dead. (TXF: "Provenance", "Providence") Crash and Attempt on William's Life In late 2001, Comer was chased by two border guards, on the crossing between Canada and the US. This pursuit caused Comer to lose several Alien rubbings that had been in his possession. The chase culminated in him crashing his motorbike over a cliff and into a ravine, an incident in which he received severe injuries but survived nonetheless. Soon thereafter, he healed himself using an Alien artifact, which was actually part of an Alien craft found by the cult in the province of Alberta, Canada. Comer then made his way to Maryland, where he stole a cargo truck and broke into Scully's apartment before attacking both her and her mother in an attempt to kill William. Before Comer could smother the baby, Scully broke into the room and shot Comer three times. While dying from his injuries, he weakly told her that William "had to die." (TXF: "Provenance") Delivering Prophecy to Scully While in serious condition in hospital, a handwritten note from Comer was found that simply said "jacket". Scully deduced that this was a reference to the artifact she had found in a pocket of his jacket and visited him in hospital with Reyes. After giving Comer the artifact, he miraculously recovered to the verge of full health. Scully demanded an explanation for the attempt on William's life and Comer explained that, according to Josepho's prophecy, William was a miracle child who was destined to lead the Colonists to victory on Earth, but that this would only be fulfilled if Mulder was deceased. Since Comer had been told that Mulder was dead, he insisted that he had to kill William to stop the Aliens and prevent the prophecy from coming true. Comer insisted that Scully return the artifact to him and she complied with his request but their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the Toothpick Man, who demanded that both Scully and Reyes exit Comer's ward. As the women mistakenly believed that the Toothpick Man was an FBI official and were unaware that he was a super-soldier, Comer was left alone with the Toothpick Man. Comer died soon thereafter, despite his healing, and the artifact disappeared. (TXF: "Providence") :Robert Comer was played by Neal McDonough. Appearances *TXF: **"Provenance" **"Providence" Category:FBI personnel Category:TXF characters Category:Deceased people